As a new non-volatile semiconductor memory device, a configuration in which word lines, bit lines, and resistance variable films interposed between the word lines and the bit lines, which serve as recording layers are stacked is suggested. By controlling an amount of a voltage which is applied to the resistance variable film, polarity, and the applying time, the resistance variable film may be switched so as to be in at least two resistance statuses having relatively different resistances.